


Belters Do It in Zero G

by firecat



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Coital Cuddling, Privilege, Sex Games, Switching, Zero-gravity sex, amos burton (mentioned) - Freeform, monogamy with exceptions, probable misuse of Belter Creole, writer is bad at physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Naomi Nagata misses zero G sex. Fortunately she and James Holden have a flexible monogamy agreement. And the Rocinante is visiting Tycho Station, where Camina Drummer is stationed.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata, Jim Holden/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Season of Kink





	Belters Do It in Zero G

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
> seasonofkink, prompt: "unusual positions"  
> FFFC 100th Special Challenge, Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi, prompt 80: zero gravity

Naomi Nagata was born and raised a Belter. She grew up in space, in ships, on tiny asteroids. Her physiology meant she couldn’t live on higher-gravity worlds. 

But she knew her way around zero G sex. Most Belters did.

It came up one time — during a short lull in the madness that came with being close to Jim Holden — when they were getting in the mood by sharing “Fuck, marry, or kill” fantasies about people they knew.

“Camina Drummer?” Jim asked her. “Tycho Station head of security?”

“Fuck,” said Naomi immediately, and then surprised them both by continuing, “Oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” as the idea of having Drummer made parts of her even more warm and swollen than they were already.

Jim looked at her with that mildly surprised expression that was so often on his face. “I had no idea you were so hot for her.”

“Frankly, neither did I, until you mentioned it. She’s a Belter, so partly it’s the promise of zero-G sex. I miss it.”

“Ah.” Jim looked a tiny bit disgruntled. He’d been raised on Earth. He could tolerate zero-G, but too much of it made him nauseated. And the drugs that helped with that killed your sex drive like nobody’s business. So they’d only tried it the one time. “I envy you Belters sometimes.”

Naomi gave him a Look. “Right. We’re ground under the boots of the Inners, persecuted as terrorists, and kept in abject poverty, but we can enjoy zero-G sex. Guess which I’d choose.”

Jim looked chagrined. “I’m sorry. I spoke out of my privileged ass. But you shouldn’t _have_ to choose.”

“That’s what I love about you,” Naomi said, kissing him. “You’re such an idealist.”

“Anyway, by all means, go ahead and invoke the Clause if you get an opportunity.”

The Clause modified their agreement to be mostly monogamous. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely. I don’t want to deny you something you miss. Or someone you really want.”

“Thanks, I will keep that in mind. Now, back to the game. Amos.”

“Oh, I’d fuck him in a hot minute.”

“I think you’ve got that backwards,” laughed Naomi. “No one fucks Amos. Amos fucks you. _Especially_ you, my beautiful, tender submissive.”

“Point,” said Jim, and then she crawled over him, pinning his hands over his head, and he yielded so sweetly, with a moan. That was another of the things she loved about him.

~~~

The crew of the Rocinante find themselves at Tycho Station with some time on their hands.

“How big of a playground?” Camina Drummer asks Naomi. “There aren’t many ships docked right now, so we can reserve as much of the zero-G space as we want.”

“How much does it cost?” Naomi wants to know.

“The glory of executive privilege, Nagata,” the Tycho Station head of security says with a smirk. “As long as no one else is using it, it’s all mine, whenever I want it, no charge...As long as we clean up after ourselves, _sasa ke?”_ she adds with a salacious smirk.

“Well, I don’t see the need for a big space,” says Naomi. She lowers her voice to a sultry growl. “After all, I’m hoping to spend most of our time against and inside you.”

Camina arches an eyebrow. “Oh, inside _me?_ I’m not so sure, _kopeng mi._ In fact, I think I’ll reserve several connected rooms so I can hunt you down and capture you before I have you.”

Naomi’s cunt squeezes itself. A zero-G “chase-and-capture” game? She’d more than suspected Camina was kinky — she all but wears a sign saying “ask me about my whips & chains collection” — but Naomi hadn’t known they shared _that_ kink. 

“Challenge accepted! And don’t be so sure you won’t end up as the captive,” Naomi threatens. 

The two Belters grin at each other. 

~~~

Camina wins the first round of the chase-and-capture game. Naomi holds her own for quite a while, but eventually she ends up stuck in the center of the room, helpless to get away. Camina hooks her feet into a wallhold, grabs Naomi, and pulls her hands behind her, binding them to her ankles in a hogtie. 

Hog-tie’s so awkward to work with in gravity, Naomi thinks as Camina works efficiently with the straps. She sometimes puts Jim in it anyway for pegging, but then he’s on his stomach and she can’t play with his cock or nipples. But floating in mid-air? It’s a great position. Easy access from any direction to any part of your victim that you might want to please or torment. 

“Guess I’m the dominant between us after all, Nagata,” Camina gloats as she claims her prize, pushing two fingers roughly into Naomi’s cunt. 

“I’m out of practice in zero-G, is all,” Naomi retorts, and then moans. “Oh, fuck, _Drummer.”_

“Yes, that’s what I’m doing to you,” Camina says, growling with satisfaction. “Out of practice, my skinny ass. You lost because you craved for me to take you like this.”

She continues the sweet, savage assault until Naomi can’t take it any more, and comes hard. 

Without removing her fingers, Camina presses her thumb against Naomi’s clit. She’s still oversensitive there and she shrieks in protest, but as Camina continues to tease her swollen flesh, she comes again. 

“Oh lookie, you have a handle now,” Camina says gleefully, and begins pulling Naomi toward her, gripping her by squeezing her thumb and fingers together. Her fingers clamp down against Naomi’s sensitive inner walls. Camina twists her arm back and forth, and Naomi comes a third time. 

Camina pulls Naomi’s pussy right against her mouth then. In between hungry strokes of her tongue, she releases the bindings. Naomi will find her own way between Camina’s legs, at least, as soon as she can move again. 

Camina ties one of the bindings around her own wrist and the wallhold, and floats the two of them gently to the center of the room, where they grip each other’s thighs and pleasure each other with their mouths, slowly and thoroughly. _Oh yes, mutual oral is so much more comfortable without gravity to contend with,_ Naomi thinks, with what few brain cells that aren’t telling her about the slowly building need in her. There are little moisture balls collecting around them, but the ventilation will eventually take care of that. 

When Camina comes apart on Naomi’s tongue, with a heartstopping cry, Naomi takes advantage of her distraction to turn the tables, stranding her in the middle of the room, then capturing her. She brings Camina’s knees to her chest and binds her wrists to her ankles. She drives several more orgasms out of Camina with her fingers.

“Guess you’re not the only studly dom between us after all, Drummer,” she smirks. “Just listen to you crying and begging for more fucking.”

And what comes after that is so sweet in zero-G too—the sated, post-orgasmic cuddling, their bodies perfectly relaxed, as they finally share the long, lazy kisses they skipped earlier for the sake of their game. 

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do this, Drummer,” says Naomi. 

“What we, _Belta?”_ objects Camina. “I wanted to make a mess of you the first time I laid eyes on you, but scuttlebutt is you and Holden are exclusive, so I didn’t ask.”

Naomi laughs and explains about Holden’s having six genetic parents and about the Clause.

“And how was I to know this? Never even heard of having six parents. It’s not like _Beltalowda_ can afford designer zygotes.”

“You’re right about all of that, Drummer. I should have said I can’t believe _I_ waited so long.”

“What put me in your mind finally, then?” Camina wants to know.

Naomi tells her about the “Fuck, marry, kill” game.

“What? You have to pick only _one?_ I usually want to do at least two of those to everyone I know.”

“That’s because you want to kill everyone at some point or another, you cranky misanthrope,” Naomi points out. 

“True that,” admits Camina, kissing her again. “But I’ll put off killing you for a while, since you’re so hot. Consider yourself to have a standing invitation to the zero-G suites on Tycho for as long as both it and I are still in operation.”

“May that be long,” says Naomi. But with everything going on around Sol these days, she’s not sure her prayer will be answered.


End file.
